Danza Justa
by Dayaja
Summary: Dilandau conquers yet another city and takes his prize. He takes his gold, his riches, but he also takes two women who's beauty had only been spoken of in legend as well. Now what is he to do with them?
1. Fairly Split

((A/N) Here's a new fic… love it hate it send me feedback and advice. Alright? Alright! XD)

She screamed as pure energy shot her backwards. She landed and skidded a few feet after which she lay in shock and utmost pain. She heard the crunch of boots beside her head and her slate blue eyes flew open. She stared up at him and grimaced as he knelt down and grasped her chin in his large, gloved hands.

"So they have now resorted to sending women into battle have they?" he sneered, his silvery hair falling into his crimson eyes.

She winced in pain and closed her eyes refusing to answer the demeaning question.

"Answer me bitch!" he hit her hard and she gasped her eyes flashing open and seeing only red.

She rolled over, away from him and cautiously got up. She drew a sword from her hip and stood poised ready for combat.

"A mere woman is no match for me." He sneered taking in her appearance. She wore a bloody white robe under which she wore a thin, silky white toga-like dress. She wore gladiator sandals and her long, dark blue hair, was pulled into one long plait down her back to her tantalizing hips. Her skin was the color of ivory and her eyes flashed defiance and exhaustion.

"Shade! No!" a young blond girl ran to the edge of the room and stopped. Dilandau turned and sent her a piercing glare.

"Kesia get out of here!" Shade growled moving between the blond and her silver haired opponent.

"Where are the men of your kingdom?" Dilandau sneered as the newcomer backed against the wall, watching him with wary turquoise eyes. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, her hair as pure and beautiful as spun gold, but instead of fight in her eyes he saw fear and worry.

His frown turned into a smirk as the Dragon Slayers entered the room. "Lord Dilandau." Miguel bowed and his blue eyes caught sight of the two women. "Lord?"

Shade growled and moved to stand in front of the blond female holding her sword before her for protection.

"These are the only two left in the entire city Lord. The rest are dead." Gatti reported. The blond girl let out a low wail and Shade fell back in surprise.

"No…" Kesia gripped Shade tightly and looked up fearfully as the two girls were surrounded.

"What should we do with them Lord?" Chesta looked at the two girls and frowned.

"Bring them." Dilandau answered looking down on the pretty girls.

Kesia gasped and pushed against the wall bringing Shade with her. Shade frowned and held her sword out menacingly trying in vain to protect the two of them. They glared up at the group of men and when one reached for them Shade swung and they backed off.

Dilandau threw his hands up and grabbed Shade roughly; bringing her to her feet and making her drop the sword.

"Grab the other one and let's go." Dilandau ordered as he started out of the room. Shade struggled, kicking and screaming as she was dragged from her house into the burning city of Fildisk.

The orange glow of the fire shone on her ivory skin and Dilandau licked his lips. She was a perfect canvas for the paint of fire.

Kesia was dragged out soon after and Dilandau looked at her. Her skin was paler that Shade's and the orange glow of the fire shone in her hair and on her supple skin. He frowned and pushed Shade to stand beside her.

The two girls glared at him as his men held them tightly. Neither of them struggled, they only stood still and glared coldly. They wore the same clothes, their hair was styled the same, and they would have passed as relatives if it weren't for the simple fact of their hair and eyes. They stood the same height and their cheeks both had a soft, pinkish glow to them.

"The last two survivors of Fildisk, what a shame they will become mere whores and slaves." Dilandau sneered and both girls paled considerably.

"I would rather die!" Kesia surprised them all with the chaste comment and Dilandau raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why is that?" Dilandau gripped her chin painfully and she closed her eyes to avoid his cruel gaze.

"I must retain my virtue, I took a vow of innocence, and I will retain it!" She pulled away from his grip and glared at him through her brilliant turquoise eyes.

"Oh, for what?" Dilandau raised a silver eyebrow in intrigue and released her chin.

"For the Gods, I am to be a temple mistress." She raised her chin proudly and stared up at him angrily.

"Well, It's to bad there'll be no temple for you to be mistress of anymore little one." Dilandau sneered and Kesia paled.

"And what of you wench, are you a temple mistress as well?" Dilandau turned to Shade who turned away from his cool gaze.

"No." Shade answered simply.

"Then what are you?" Dilandau growled as he backhanded her. She raised her eyes and glared at him.

"A dancer." She answered once again.

"Well then you will dance for my men, and then your friend will entertain them after hours." Dilandau smirked and then turned around. His men followed lead and dragged the two girls to where their Guymelefs waited. Dilandau got in his and picked up Shade. Miguel followed suit and picked up Kesia. Afterwards the rest of the Slayers got in their Guymelefs and the group of them flew into the sky towards the Vione.

Dilandau walked through the halls and headed towards the center of the Vione, where he knew the men would be celebrating his victory. Behind him his men dragged the two women.

As he reached the doors he turned to his men. "Take them and get them properly clothed for the duties they will be fulfilling tonight. Remember wenches, that if you do not obey you will be tortured, and not killed." Dilandau sneered and the two girls were dragged off. Dilandau walked into the main room and silence fell on the men.

"This evening we have taken one of the richest cities in all of Gaea. Our prize is not only gold and money however; tonight you will see the beauty told of in legends of the Fildisks women. I have captured two women of Fildisk, who will entertain you tonight." Dilandau walked to his throne and sat down amidst cheers and applause. The women of Fildisk were supposed to be beautiful and tonight he had seen the beauty first hand. He would share with his men and then take his fill and leave the two of them to rot.

A commotion outside brought excited gasps from the men and both girls were shoved into the room. The men were silenced at their ravishing beauty. Both girls had their braids undone and their hair hung to their hips in silky curls. They both wore long skirts. Their feet were bare and golden anklets adorned their ankles. Their skirts were both of sheer red material and their tops bared their entire belly and barely covered their chest. Golden bands adorned their arms and their eyes flashed angrily.

Dilandau had the sudden urge to take his fill of them before he even allowed his men to touch them but he sat back and watched as the girls stood poised in anticipation.

"Well, play some music and then the wench will dance. And you, pretty little temple dweller, do you dance as well?" Dilandau's gaze fell on Kesia who looked at him fearfully.

"The dancing my friend does is hardly something I would have learned, it is banned from temple's and their inhabitants. She only dances at ceremonies, which is appropriate given the type of dancing she does." Kesia answered.

"Oh? Then come sit here and watch as your friend entertains my men." Kesia sighed and looked at Shade who nodded. Kesia shrugged and went and sat at the Sex God's feet. The delicious War Lord the world was so terrified of.

"Music." Dilandau ordered and a group of musicians started playing a smooth rhythm. Shade closed her eyes and pretended to be anywhere but where she was. Slowly she started swaying her hips and raised her arms over her head. She twirled around as the music got faster and ran her hands over her supple body. Her hips swayed sensuously and Dilandau bit his gloved hand as she danced her way across the room. Her beauty enthralled the men and Dilandau knew he would have her tonight. His men could have the innocent temple dweller but he, their lord would own the dancer. He would touch every curve and she would bend so easily to his will.

She danced for ages, tirelessly her body moving in ways Dilandau knew she would in bed. He licked his lips and waited for the music to stop. He looked down and saw Kesia's eyes glowing happily. She obviously loved to see her friend dance. It must have been Shade's passion; her dancing must have been what she loved most to do.

After the music had stopped playing silence encased the room. Then the hall erupted in whispers. Dilandau stood up and drew a servant girl to him with a simple gesture. She knelt before him, holding a bronze bowl with folded papers inside.

"All your names have been put in this bowl. It will decide who will take the young temple dweller's innocence. The name I draw will receive her for a week, to do with her, as he likes. After which I will decide what to do with her." Dilandau put his hand in the bowl and the men waited with baited breath. Dilandau drew out a name and opened the folded paper slowly. He smirked and crumpled the paper.

"Gatti, come claim your prize." Gatti blinked and stood up. He had been one of the only men who had not been paying attention. Groans and glares echoed through the hall as Gatti stood up and walked towards the dais on which Dilandau's throne sat. He bowed and then gently gripped the trembling girl. She got up and followed him out of the room. Shade growled and ran up to the doors but they slammed. She banged on them and heard Dilandau's cruel chuckle.

The room quickly cleared out and Dilandau walked towards his choice of the two. "You come with me little one." He purred seductively into her ear and she turned around and glared at him. Her cheeks flushed and she stared at him in shock.

"Your- it's- I- umm…" she stammered uneasily and backed as far as she could against the door. Dilandau smirked; oh he would make her feel good.

((A/N) So, a new Esca fic, hope ya'll like it. I want to know if you want lemons or not alrighty? Oki doki… one reviewone chapter!)


	2. The Real Beginning

**A/N: A new chapter… slightly Limey… not really lemony. Hope y'all like it and review people! Love it like it hate it? LOL go with it! It's only the second chapter and already it's a good ficcy! In my humble opinion. Look for thank yous at the bottom. Flashback is in Italics.  
**

Kesia walked around Gatti's room nervously as he sat on his bed watching her. He was shirtless and sat on his bed in only black leather pants. The room was done in blues and black, much to the Dragon Slayer tradition. It was a fair sized room with nice furniture and satin sheets. The bed was curtained in a dark blue, and the bedding was all black. The luxury of the room was chilling and she suspected Dilandau's was even nicer, if at all possible.

'I can't do this! I cannot sleep with this man!' Kesia thought as she glared at him through the silky curtain of her hair. These men thought she was beautiful, and yet they had seen hardly any of the women of Fildisk. She was of the lower half of the women. Shade was higher up in the society.

All the women of Fildisk were part of a community. In the community the most beautiful woman was the most powerful woman. Shade's mother was the most powerful woman. Shade fell in fourth, while Kesia was all the way down at fifteen.

Gatti watched the small woman hug herself and pace his room in fear. He suddenly felt sorry for her and he lay back on his bed. She looked at him sullenly from across the room and then walked over to the bed cautiously. She knelt down beside the bed and gazed up at him imploringly.

"Please don't make me." Her intense turquoise eyes stared up at him pleadingly. He looked away and she whimpered.

"I wont hurt you little one." Gatti sat up and looked down at her. His blue eyes were gentle and she smiled happily.

"Thank you!" Kesia stood up and curtsied deeply. Gatti smiled and stood up. He stood about a foot taller than her and she looked up at him with a sweet smile. He wondered how anybody could ever hurt the angel he now stood before. Her hair curled around her face as she looked up at him and he turned away, feeling the heat, as he knew so many other men felt.

He walked over to his dresser and she watched him curiously. He pulled off his pants and opened the top door of his dresser. He pulled out a pair of black, satin, sleeping pants. He then grabbed a white shirt and tossed it to Kesia who caught it and stared at him with a cute frown.

"Huh?" she held it and looked at him.

"To sleep in.," he answered. She nodded and then blushed. He got the picture and turned around. He heard the jewelry clink as it fell on the floor and then the dropping of fabric. He waited in silence for a few minutes and then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked down at the pretty girl who smiled up at him. The shirt went down to her knees and Gatti studied her shapely legs and then his eyes met hers and she blushed and looked away.

"We should sleep." Gatti went and turned down the light and then gently led the girl over to his bed. They both crawled under the covers and lay still.

Kesia moved close to Gatti unconsciously and curled up against his side. Soon sleep caught her and she fell asleep with her arm draped across his flat stomach. Her breath tickled his cheek and he sighed.

She was beautiful, innocent, and sweet. It was beyond him how anybody could hurt her. He rolled towards her and wrapped his arm tightly around her body and allowed sleep to take him. He knew Dilandau would never let him live it down, but he couldn't live with himself if he hurt this sweet woman.

**X X X**

Shade screamed as she was dragged down the hall towards Dilandau's room. She was thrown into a huge bedroom but paid no heed to her surroundings. She was thrown onto the bed and stripped of her clothes. She continued to scream the entire time and Dilandau finally snapped and closed his hand over her throat.

"Woman!" He snarled angrily as he put his face close to hers. He slowly removed his shirts and his pants. He straddled her in his boxers and released her throat. Then he removed his boxers and she screwed her eyes shut.

"Get off of me!" she screamed and placed her small hands on his broad chest. He smirked and shook his head.

"You will enjoy yourself little one, don't worry about that. You are a dancer are you not? Do dancers not enjoy pleasure?" Dilandau sneered as he traced a finger over her chest. She shivered and glared up at him through angry eyes. His eyes met hers with a superior glint as his lips captured hers in a domineering kiss. She snarled angrily, her eyes flashing wildly as she struggled beneath his body. He groaned and pulled away.

"You will enjoy this woman, do I make myself clear!" He growled as he held her chin firmly once again.

"You cannot make me enjoy it." She replied indignantly.

"Oh, but I can." He smirked and she paled considerably.

"No!" Shade screamed and pushed back hard, knocking him off of her and onto his back on the bed. She got up and ran but he grabbed her ankle and she fell to the floor with a solid thump. She struggled to get up but he was upon her in seconds. She turned around to look up at him. He placed his hand on her flawless cheek and she turned her head slightly and bit down hard. He gasped and pulled away, letting her free once again. She got up and pressed herself against the wall by his weapon rack. She pulled out a long, thin, sword that was quite light and easy to handle. She held it in front of her as he came towards her.

"Put it down and stop fucking delaying the inevitable!" He shouted. She shook her head and continued with her impudence. He growled and drew out a long, but thicker sword with which he held before him, threatening her. She moved to her right, still keeping the sword level. He watched as she made her way around the room so that she was behind him. He turned quickly, surprising her and knocked the sword out of her hands.

"You do know you will be mine don't you?" He asked as he grabbed her wrist and brought her too him.

Shade looked down and felt tears prick her eyes. She closed them and very slowly she nodded. It was impossible to fight him, he was far too powerful.

"Then why are you making it harder on yourself?" he demanded coldly. She looked up at him and blinked. Tears coursed delicately down her cheeks and her slate blue eyes pleaded with him to have mercy. Dilandau didn't know the meaning of mercy so he ignored her and pushed her down on the bed. She shivered a bit and then gasped as he began. She shut her eyes willing the pain to go away. The searing pain of her lost maiden hood was unbearable. She was now his, in every way imaginable.

Slowly the pain ebbed and soon she felt indisputable pleasure. She gasped and her nails dragged down his back. He groaned in pleasure and continued.

'I- I can't believe I am doing this!' Shade thought as she moved with him. Their lust was just another dance that she would learn. She knew that with him she would have a lot of practice.

**X X X**

Shade woke up late the next morning alone, and tangled in the red satin sheets. The black coverlet was falling off the bed, proving the previous nights passion. A sigh escaped her lips as the passion she had felt last night overwhelmed her completely.

"_Dilandau!" her voice rang clearly through the room as she reached her climax. His smirk had been proof enough that she had done everything right and more. He had not lied to her when he had told her she would enjoy it. Her eyes were half closed as his lips traveled from her cheeks, to her collarbone and down further. He boldly ran his tongue around her most intimate regions causing her to squirm and gasp with pleasure. _

"_Mmm, pet you perform well." Dilandau whispered in her ear. "I will keep you for a long time, and you will learn to please me in different ways as well."_

_Shade looked up at him and turned her face away to look into the candle flickering on the bedside table. Once again Dilandau was struck at the way she was a perfect canvas for fire. He rolled off of her and took in her amazing beauty. She was perfect, no flaws, except for that of her impudence. She of course could be trained. _

_Women of Fildisk were a rare catch. During wars they were sent with the children to a hidden place that no enemy had found. Dilandau himself had failed to find the hidden cove. Soon she would love him and trust him above all else, after which she would reveal the spot to him. From there Dilandau would rid himself of her and take a more beautiful women, be there one. If there were no women more beautiful, Shade would remain his always. _

She was broken out of her thoughts as a young serving boy walked in. His eyes were drawn instantly to her and he blushed. She was barely covered, leaving nothing to the imagination. He had been told she was of immense beauty but seeing that beauty firsthand was beyond comparison.

Her blue eyes studied him as she sat up, pulling the coverlet over herself she watched him as he set a tray of food beside her on the bed. He then walked over to stand against the wall, obviously waiting for her to finish eating.

She looked at her food and licked her lips. She was starving, she hadn't eaten in a whole day and her stomach started to growl as the scent of the food invaded all senses. She picked up the fork and was about to take a bite when the door was thrown open and Dilandau walked in looking very angry.

The boy quivered and shrunk back as Dilandau walked menacingly towards him. "Do not eat that food woman!" his voice was cold and Shade set down the fork. She frowned when Dilandau picked the boy up by the throat and threw him on the floor beside the bed. The boy was holding back his tears.

"Dilandau stop!" Shade protested as she caught the Warlord's eye.

"Simply because I slept with you does not mean you can order me around woman! You are a toy now shut up!" Dilandau snarled. Shade blinked and then glared heatedly at him. She held back her tears and bit her tongue, forcing herself to be silent.

"Eat it boy." Dilandau brought the food from the bed onto the floor where the boy shook his head vehemently. Dilandau growled and backhanded the boy, sending him sprawling.

Shade watched in horrified awe as Dilandau broke off a piece of buttered bread and brought it to the boy's lips. By now the Dragon Slayers had entered the room and were watching emotionlessly.

Dilandau forced the boy to swallow the bread and then he stepped back. Minutes passed in silence and the boy sat sobbing on the floor. Shade was about to question Dilandau when a hacking noise coming from the boy drew her attention. All eyes fell on the boy as he clutched his throat and coughed. Blood and vomit came out of his mouth and Shade gasped in surprise.

The boy started to choke and the horrible sound filled the room for several minutes before the boy finally fell silent. He landed in a heap amidst the mess he had created, dead. Shade started to cry. She couldn't stop and she couldn't help herself. She had been too close to dying the horrible death the young boy had just gone through. She knew it was selfish but she was relieved that it hadn't been her that had died.

Dilandau watched as his woman sobbed brokenly on the bed. She had her arms wrapped around her waist and her hair hid her face from view. His men watched her quietly and Dilandau sighed. His man left knowing that was what their general wanted and Dilandau walked over and sat on the bed beside Shade.

"I almost died like that…" her voice was quiet, barely audible but Dilandau heard it clearly.

"Yes, you did." Dilandau answered coolly.

"The poor boy…" Shade looked up at Dilandau, avoiding looking at the boy. Dilandau stood up and started to pace.

"You will never tell me what to do again. Do I make myself clear?" His intense crimson eyes turned on her and she frowned.

"I-I… I am not some toy Dilandau!" Shade snarled as she stood on the bed. Standing taller than him by a mere few inches.

"You will address me as Lord Dilandau in all occasions except bed." Dilandau continued ignoring her outrage.

"No!" Shade protested furiously but he only ignored her.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Dilandau whirled around and knocked her off the bed with a solid smack. She fell backwards, onto the floor with a painful yelp. She sat up and peered over the bed at him angrily. Her blue eyes were burning with fire and indignation.

"Fucking prick." She grumbled as she stood up and rubbed her bottom gingerly. She had been sore enough from the previous nights play, but now she was in agony.

"Excuse me?" Dilandau was shocked. Never once had a slave or a subordinate called him a name and been as disobedient as this woman. Her eyes burned into his and he wanted to claim her once again but the anger in her eyes was a warning for him. She was angry and at the moment dangerous. A normal girl, but with a temper worse then his. He already saw the anger bubbling within her and suddenly an idea struck him.

"What of your friend? Are you not worried of her well being?" his smirk was feral and she gasped.

"She's not hurt is she?" Shade crawled onto the bed and looked up at him imploringly.

"She will be if you do not behave." Dilandau answered.

"That's unfair! You cheater!" Shade screamed angrily as she threw a pillow at him. It hit its mark and Dilandau fell back a bit in shock. Her eyes were now blazing with hellfire and a darkish glow surrounded her body. Her anger was intense.

The door opened and a eunuch walked in. He picked up the dead body and exited quietly. Another eunuch entered and quickly cleaned up the mess and the food. Neither man took a single glance at the arguing pair.

Shade seemed hardly to notice them, as her anger was so intense on Dilandau. She fell back a bit as a sword was raised suddenly against her neck.

"You may not be as normal as I first expected." Dilandau had a cruel smile on his face as the darkish glow slowly disappeared. Her eyes softened and Dilandau thought better of threatening her with her friend a second time. She suddenly collapsed and he sheathed his sword.

He turned and left the room, taking a look back in to make sure she was all right before venturing off the find Gatti and his woman Kesia. It seemed they had gotten much more then they bargained for when they captured the two women. Now he would see just how much they had gotten.

**A/N: Thank You**

**Goddess-Hitomi**: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story, and here is your update. You were also my first reviewer so you extra special! Thanks a lot and I look forward to more of your reviews.

**Lady Luna**: Thank you! I love to see our Dilly with women too. He can be so amusing! I'm glad you like my story and although it's not too lemony I hope it will do until I can develop the plot a bit more.

**JJ**: Thank you! I'm glad you think I'm doing well. I'm happy you will like it if it goes either way. Well, here's a bit of a lemon for you and you better review! Remember, you promised!

**Jyinxe**: Well I think it's one of my best. Go you for stealing the compy. Thank you for your review! I don't do much thanking you do I? Hope you like this chapter and find a secluded spot to read it in. Love ya lots girly.

**digital-tiffany**: Heya! Thanks! I'm glad you wuvvles it! I updated so you better read. Oh and there's the lemon you asked for you naughty girl! Luv ya Tiffy! Hope I talk to you soon cause I'm missin you!

**Sirenna**: Thank ya! Here's an update for you! Hope you continue to read this fic! If you have any questions feel free to ask me. LOL you wrote a short review so I'm having trouble writing a decent thank you! So… THANKS A BUNCH!

**TakaShira**: Thank you to my longest reviewer and darn best Esca fanfiction writer I have ever met! You sure can's use anger, but whose to say you wont find a different muse! We both seem to like new styles now… I really hope you update soon and I have one question for you… do you have MSN or not? If you do we really have to chat! Maybe one day we will write the first ever Esca joint fic featuring Dilly Pickle/OC XD LOL oki?

**Finally… if any of you have MSN and you want to chat feel free to add me, my email can be found in my profile. I am on most of the might every night and when I'm not I'll be on shortly. Hope you all liked it! Peace out!****  
**


	3. Demon Prowress

**A/N: Wow! So much cool feedback! LOL you guys rock. Look for more thank you's at the bottom. Here's your next chapter!**

Dilandau tightened his grip on Kesia's neck and she gagged trying desperately to breathe. Her thick blond hair was soaked as he threw her naked body across the room.

She whimpered and stayed down refusing to get up and allow him to torture her further.

"Why do you not attack me as your friend did?" his voice was beside her ear and she gasped and fell back. Pain shadowed her features and fear darkened her eyes. Never had she been in so much pain and been so terrified in her entire seventeen years.

"I-I am not gifted as Shade is." Her voice was calm, unwavering, and quiet. Dilandau felt she would make a wonderful diplomat but decided to dwell on that later.

"Gifted how?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her turquoise eyes remained on his crimson ones for a long time until an outraged scream broke them apart. Shade stood in the doorway her fists clenched at her sides and he eyes glowing darkly. Kesia paled and backed away as her friend walked towards them.

Slate blue eyes locked on intense crimson ones and narrowed portentously.

Dilandau fell back a step in surprise but quickly regained composure and stood before the fuming woman. Her long blue hair had once again been left down and now hung in sensuous waves about her body. Slowly and threateningly she walked towards Dilandau with an air of unprecedented anger.

"Don't you lay another hand on her **_Lord_** or I most definitely guarantee that you will suffer for it." Her voice stayed low and toneless and frighteningly detached and Dilandau frowned displeased.

"I told you wench never to tell me what to do!" Dilandau raised his hand and energy knocked the advancing woman away. He strode towards her and placed his boot on her windpipe pressing hard enough to make it so that breathing was a difficulty.

"Stop!" Kesia stood trembling in pain and placed a gentle hand on Dilandau's arm. Her voice, unlike her, was strong and demanding. "Please, it is only her nature to attack if loved ones are hurt. That is what her kind is My Lord. Please do not hold blood against her. When she is like this she is irrational."

"Oh? And pray tell, if she is not from bloody Fildisk where is she from?" Dilandau snapped.

"I never said she wasn't from Fildisk Milord, I simply said her blood is different. She is an Azmira. A creature of the moon. Lord she is a daughter of the moon and a protectress of all creatures of the night. It is in her nature to be protective lord as that is her duty." Kesia gently moved Dilandau off of her friend and helped her to sit up. Shade gazed at Kesia through eyes half closed and soon fell unconscious in her friends' arms.

"And if she is a creature of darkness what are you?" Dilandau picked up Shade and looked down at Kesia with slitted eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary Milord." Kesia smiled secretively and walked behind a screen where she wrapped a robe around her tender body to hide the healing. She would never tell him her secret, because then he would have the means necessary to bring about the apocalypse and that would not be good.

Dilandau watched the blond woman walk out of the room and growled low in his throat. His men hearing Shade's yelling came rushing in the room only to find they were too late. Something that was happening frequently in the unusual time of peace.

Dilandau handed the blue haired wench over to Miguel who took her gently and looked to his lord for orders.

"Take her to my room and have a serving wench stay with her until she wakes." Dilandau's voice was curt and Miguel frowned but said nothing. He knew better unless he wanted to get hit.

Miguel nodded and carried the woman out of the room and down the hall. He saw Kesia turn the corner ahead and groaned as a stirring began in his loins.

Kesia played with the sleeve of her robe as she walked, humming down the hallway. She was a Yuki, a snow demon. If Dilandau ever found out he possessed Snow, Dark and he himself Fire, he would literally be unstoppable. She smiled as Gatti caught up to her and linked her arm in his.

"I heard Dilandau gave you a pretty bad beating, are you ok?" Gatti looked concerned and Kesia nodded.

"Of course I am, don't worry about me." She turned to face him and the shoulder of her robe fell away revealing flawless snow-white skin.

Gatti whistled low and sent Kesia a confused frown. "How?"

Kesia turned and fled. She felt bad about leaving him standing there but she had no other choice. She rounded the corner and reached the seventh floor balcony with little interferance. She could hear Gatti coming up from below and so she jumped just as Gatti reached the landing. He shouted at her but already she had disappeared. He looked over the balcony and down at the ground where no trace of the blond woman remained. He frowned wondering what on Gaea had happened to her.

Kesia flew above the castle and then soared away on wings made of pure ice. Her blond hair had gone much paler and her turquoise eyes had darkened. Her skin was whiter and her lips were a soft pink. A white dress covered her entire body and a hood covered her head. She was a vision only found in dreams. She flew towards the southern continent intent on finding the other Demons before Dilandau figured it out. Hopefully until then Shade would smarten up and do her job or else get them all killed. She now searched for the Demon of Wind.

**A/N: Yes yes a short chapter but I had to leave it at a cliffy… I just had too! Now for the thank yous.**

**Goddess-Hitomi:** Well, you found out about Shade being special, but I won't tell you about Fildisk women! Wahaha!

**JJ: **Thank you for enjoying this story so much. Here is another chapter.

**Silvermoondusted: **Don't need to understand to like Escaflowne! Thank you.

**Jyinxe: **Well, I'm glad you like this one better. LOL don't be a hypocrite Sam. Anyway thanks Sammy! Update yourself.

**TakaShira: **Wow… an amusing review if I do say so myself! LOL of course you can use Dilly Pickles… I find it amusing. Well, can't wait for your next update… I've added you to my Author's Alert so as not to miss any more updates.


	4. Moonlit Madness

**A/N: Danza Justa Chapter four! Thankyou's at bottom like always. This fic is for TakaShira everybody who enjoys this story please read her fics cause they rock! Anyway on to the show... or fic whichever you prefer and lets not get technical please!**

Shade woke up snuggled closely to Dilandau's chest. She breathed in his sent and sighed quietly. It drew his attention and he looked down at her with dark crimson eyes. Her own slate eyes met his with diffidence and he was surprised. Since when was his slave reticent?

"Mmm," Shade cuddled closer to the warmth and felt his sinewy arms snake around her body. She sighed happily. She had dreamt of Kesia and was comforted by the fact that Dilandau no longer possessed her.

"Your little friend escaped last night." Dilandau's voice brought her out of her reverie and brought her attention to the lanky War Lord.

"I know." Shade smiled and Dilandau felt it against his chest.

"She said something about you being an Azmira." Dilandau's voice was cold, distant, detached. Shade's head snapped up and she gasped.

"S-she told you!" She was shocked. Never had she expected Kesia to spill her secret to this man.

"Are you surprised little slave?" Dilandau snerked and Shade paled.

"Well duh!" Shade sat up and felt the blanket pool around her hips. She looked down and was surprised to see no clothes what so ever.

"What the hell did you do to me last night!" Shade growled as she clutched the blanket to her chest.

"I didn't do anything to you last night!" Dilandau snarled in return. Shade sneered and stood up, taking the blanket with her. She wrapped it around herself toga style and walked towards his closet. She had been helping herself to his clothes for the entirety of her stay now and he hadn't said anything about it yet.

Dilandau watched her amused as he lay back calmly on the bed. She opened his closet door and removed a dark blue tunic from its interior. She pulled it on and the shirt pulled at her chest. Dilandau smirked, his tunics were not meant for women that much was evident. He wondered what she did for pants and was amused to see her wrap the blanket around her hips.

"Unfortunately your pants don't fit." She turned around and gazed at him with cool slate eyes. He wondered how women's position turned so often. One moment she was reserved while the next she was brazen and fiery. It puzzled him.

He stood up and crossed his arms. He was shirtless but his legs were covered with loose pants. She frowned, wondering where those pants would be located.

"Follow me wench." He ordered as he started to walk out. Shade remained rooted to the spot.

"I want pants." Shade grumbled. Dilandau rolled his eyes and in a few strides had crossed over to his dresser from which he pulled out a pair of black loose pants. He tossed them to her and she caught them deftly.

She pulled on the pants and allowed the blanket to drop to the ground. Dilandau smirked and led her out of the room. He led her through the hallways to the dining hall. Everyone in the hall stood when he entered.

"All my Dragon Slayers come here now." Dilandau stood in the doorway and Shade stood confused behind her. All of the Slayers walked towards Dilandau. They looked confused and Dilandau's smirk broke into a huge grin.

"Take her shopping." He tossed Gatti a heavy change purse and turned to leave. "For clothes." He added.

Shade exchanged a surprised glance with the Slayers and watched Dilandau go. The Slayers shifted on their feet and shrugged. How hard could this be?

X X X

Shade led the group of boys through the market place at a quick pace. They were all laden down with various bolts of cloth and jewelry as well as some pre made clothing. They were now looking for somebody to make clothes with the fabric she had bought. Dilandau's purse was diminishing in weight and the Slayers were getting worried about the amount she was spending.

"There! A tailor there!" she pointed to a small shop and led the large group of boys inside. Inside was a small woman with gray hair. She was plump and looked very friendly.

"Can I help you?" she had a pleasant voice as she smiled warmly at the group.

"Can you make some clothing for me please?" the Slayers holding cloth allowed it all to drop to the floor causing both women to give them sharp glares.

"Do you have any idea of the quality of the cloth?" they both snarled at the same time.

"Uh, no actually…" Miguel grinned sheepishly as he leaned back and picked up the cloth. Both women rolled their eyes heavenward and then returned to business.

"Of course I can, let me get your measurements, I will make you the finest clothing Gaea has ever seen milady." The lady curtsied and Shade beamed.

"How much do you want?" Shade held out the bag of money and the women took it and weighed it in her hand.

"Half of this will do." The woman took half of the remaining money and then motioned for Shade to stand on a stool. After a half hour of measurements and another half hour of simple chatting the Slayers and Shade were exiting the shop. Shade was to come back at the end of the week to get her clothing.

The large group arrived at the castle close to sundown. Shade arrived in Dilandau's room humming happily to herself. Dilandau cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"It was great. Here's your change." She tossed Dilandau the bag and he held up the once full and heavy purse that now held at most 15 coins. He dumped the coins on the bed and stared quietly at them for a few minutes before looking up at Shade with annoyance.

"What? You never told me I had a limit you know." Shade grinned cheekily and flopped down on the bed beside Dilandau making the coins clink against each other on the bed.

Dilandau rolled his eyes. Trust a woman to find a loophole when it came to shopping. "It's time for bed." Dilandau changed the subject and took the remaining coins off of his bed. He set them on his bedside table and pulled the covers over his body. Shade shrugged and slipped into a thin, white, linen, chemise. The shirt reached her knees and slowly slid upwards as she crawled into bed beside Dilandau.

She knew that there was absolutely no escape and that he owned her body. She still owned her heart and soul and mind. He only owned her body. So far her treatment had been confusing but she was in a relatively good mood, therefore the beatings did not daunt her.

She knew with all her heart that her people were safe, or at least the women and children were. She would have been with them if it weren't for the fact of her little brother escaping her grasp during the hiding. He had eventually made it to safety but she had not. She had made it into the hands and bed of the Zibach king, Dilandau de Filippie Albatou.

Dilandau gazed at his woman through hooded garnet eyes. She was gazing up at the ceiling with a gentle smile pulling her lips. The light coming from his window cast a silvery glow on her skin and suddenly Dilandau wanted to see her in full form. He wanted to see the legendary Azmira for who she really was.

"Transform." His command startled them both and Shade turned to look at him with a small frown.

"Pardon?" she asked quietly.

"I want to see your true form. Transform." He answered equally as quiet.

"Al-alright." Shade stood and closed her eyes. Silvery black light encased her figure and she was obstructed from his view. Then, the light fell away revealing his prize. She was floating barely above the ground; her skin was the color of liquid stars. Her once blue eyes were now gray and her once blue hair was now the purest shade of silver. Wings, that looked to be made of moonbeams for they were finer than any feathers he had seen, shimmered delicately behind her figure. She stood before him, beautiful and oddly fragile. She touched the ground and her wings made a soft tinkling sound. Dilandau sat up and stared.

He was beside her in an instant. His arms snaking around her waist knowing he possessed the most beautiful creature created. Her eyes met his and she looked away. Her body was enshrouded in a material unbeknownst to him. It was a gossamer robe he was sure of it. Her wings fluttered slightly creating the gentle music and her lips parted.

She stood before him in all her unearthly glory and then a soft smile graced her lips.

"To your liking I presume?" her voice was soft like the music of her wings and Dilandau was drawn back to himself.

He let her go and turned away. Since when did any woman have that effect on him? She wasn't a normal everyday woman that much was evident by just looking at her. She had made him loose himself. Nobody had ever made him loose himself. A delicate hand graced his shoulder and his gaze fell on the small, slender fingers. Everything about her screamed delicate, fragile, breakable and yet there was power simmering in her eyes that Dilandau detected quite easily. She was nothing to be messed with.

"Dilandau?" he turned to face her once again and again he was afraid to hold her to tightly. "Dilandau?" she looked up at him, her silvery body shimmering gently in the moonlight. Behind them the door was slowly pushed open. Neither of them noticed as a figure stole across the room. It ducked behind the bed and then no movement was made.

Slowly they kissed every molecule of their bodies charged with the ethereal silver light. Eventually their kisses became flamed with heat; Dilandau's hands gently removed her clothing and laid her on the bed.

Everything happened slowly, dreamlike, yet terrifying all the same. Their kisses grew more frenzied and neither noticed again the figure that stood. Only the silvery light that glinted off the metal of the dagger alerted them to its presence. Shade rolled Dilandau off of her and screamed as the dagger plunged deep into her stomach. Her scream echoed pain of such a high caliber that the attacked was thrown back in shock. As liquid silver coated Dilandau's bed and as Dilandau stood, his sword drawn, his body poised for action the Dragon Slayers ran into the room. They saw the wounded creature on their lord's bed and they saw the assassin.

Once again everything slowed. Dilandau apprehended the attacker and removed the mask. Shock echoed in the room. Shade's voice was the only one not heard. Nobody paid much attention to her, all eyes instead were on the blond haired man whose blue eyes glowed with a cruel light. Allen.

A small whimper drew Dilandau's attention away from Allen to Shade. His bed was coated in silver, the substance, which was obviously her blood was dripping silently on the black marble floor. He knelt on the bed beside her and gently lifted her in his arms. Her wings stirred with a faint melody and her glow proceeded to fade. She was dying.

Allen's blue eyes held no remorse as he was led from the room. Dilandau held Shade in his arms silently contemplating on what to do when Gatti rose to the situation.

"She needs a healer milord." Gatti's voice broke the room free of its trance and Dilandau stood up and nodded. A creature of pure beauty was not allowed to die.

"Take her to the infirmary, I'll be along shortly." He passed Shade off the Gatti who nodded and left the room. Dilandau turned and picked up the knife. He examined it closely and his eyes widened a fraction. The blade was coated with a golden substance, the silver of her blood was slowly turning black on the blade… the golden substance was killing her blood. He had not been the target at all… Shade had been the target all along. Allen knew something, Dilandau was sure of it.

**A/N: Thankyou's will be found below.**

**Wicca-magick: **Yes, Dilandau is a fire demon. I'm glad you like it and please keep reviewing; I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you very much.

**TakaShira: **Dude, I wouldn't miss your Esca fics for nothing. Seriously, I like your characters. They're actually really cool believe you me. Wahaha. Took me long enough to write this chapter. I actually really thought your Shira was a clever idea and I liked the cheerleader. Dude there ain't nothing wrong with whores. And you can't possibly be a bigger dork than me… or you could and I wouldn't know it. I am really enjoying your story and I have told people to read them. Thank you very much for reviewing, your awesome!

**Goddess-Hitomi: **Well… the only connection between Shade and Dilly is the fact that they are both demons… at this point anyway. I can't tell you much more for fear of ruining the plot but I promise that all will be revealed soon. Oki? Oki! Thank you for reviewing my story and I promise to update sooner this time. Bad me.

**Cinderwind: **Well… what can I say about you? Not much that's for sure. I was surprised you actually read this or at least pretended to read it. LOL. Cindy you really are a weirdo. Ehn I love you for it. (For any of you wondering this is one of my friends from my town. I have liberty to tease her.) Thanks a lot for reviewing, I'll update again soon… read it or don't I know it's not your style so don't worry about it. Oki bye bye Cindy-Chan.

**JJ: **I'm really really glad you think that it's a good twist. I was wondering what any of you would think of my last chapter. I'm glad it was good thoughts. Thank you for being such a loyal reader!

**Mystic Devil: **Well, in the show Dilandau is both male and female, however in the movie Dilandau is simply male. Either way Dilandau is male while his counterpart Cerene is female and Allen's sister. I hope that cleared up your questions. James Bond eh? Never could stand that movie. Ok well, thank you for reviewing and I hope you read this chapter and the next ones to come.

**Well guys, although this story is far from the end… a long way from the end actually but guess what? I got an idea for a sequel! Go me eh? I know I'm awesome. So keep reviewing and the chapters will keep coming. I promise. Until next time R/R. **


	5. If only for a little while

**A/N: BLOODY LIFE! My computer broke so here I am updating at school. Hope you like it. Thanks's are at the bottom.**

Allen was thrown to the ground by Dilandau who was by now livid. The pathetic blond man refused to answer any questions.

"Answer me or I promise you that you will suffer long and hard." Dilandau hissed as he backhanded the man and sent him flying.

"You really want to know Dilandau?" Allen sneered. Dilandau rolled his eyes in exasperation and glared at the man. Well duh right?

"Your woman isn't as fond of you as you are of her. Her and her little friend were keys you needed to take over and destroy your enemies. She is the demoness of darkness Kesia was the demoness of ice you are the demoness of fire. All you would have needed to complete your cycle was water, light, wind, time, and sand. Yet, you had enough to make a huge dent with only the three of you. Do you understand or should I dumb it down?" Allen smirked as Dilandau's rage turned darker.

"Kill him." Dilandau ordered as he stalked out of the room. He walked purposefully down the hallway to where the sickbay was. Her eyes were open and she was in great pain. He could tell by thedistress etched vividly on her abnormally pale face. She looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"You lying little wench." His voice was unusually calm. She looked shocked and looked away.

"I never lied to you. I never ever lied to you Dilandau." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was still in her demon form and her silver eyes looked at him sadly.

Dilandau stood quietly for a moment before realizing she was right. He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to her bedside. He had no idea how to deal with a sick person. He didn't know what to say or what to do but he sat there anyway.

"I'll live Dilandau." She drew his attention. She lay in the bed small and weak. Her eyes were softer than he had ever seen them and he imagined that was how she looked at her friends and family. Suddenly her eyes grew despairing and her small hand grasped Dilandau's gently. "Don't make me do this anymore." He knew what the this was and at the moment he had no intentions of ravishing the beautiful woman yet the pleading in her voice made him second-guess ever doing it.

A young maid walked in and curtsied low when she saw Dilandau. "Milord, I must ask you to move a bit so that I can attend her without intrusions. I mean no offence." She was a bold maid, obviously new and he forgave the impudence.He moved and she proceeded to examine her ward.

Dilandau watched in silent facination as Shade was gently brought to her feet. She was completely healed but still a little shaky. She looked up at him and stumbled slightly. He caught her in his arms before he even realized what he was doing. The young maid left hiding her smile and leaving Dilandau and Shade alone in the room.

"Who was he?" Shade asked in her soft voice as Dilandau sat her on the bed.

"Allen. An old enemy. He says that your the demoness of darkness, and your friend was the demoness of ice. I am the demon of fire?" his confusion was evident on his pale face and Shade smiled warmly at him.

"Aye your the demon of fire." Shade whispered as she turned her head away from him. She wanted to beg him not to destroy this world. She knew that at the moment she was Gaea's only hope and therefore she would beg.

"Dilandau you cannot take advantage of my powers. If you try I will be forced to flee and against my better judgement I seem to have become quite attached to you so it will be harder for me than usual." Her silver eyes echoed defiance but also an emotion Dilandau had never before seen. Compassion.

He bit his lower lip, trying not to yell at her and stood up. She watched him with wary eyes and he wanted to crush her to him and take her to bed but he knew better than to do that at the moment. Slamming his fist into his hand he stalked towards the door. He wanted to do as she bid but the demons inside him struggled to rise to the surface and they told him to crush his enemies beneath his feet.

Shade watched his taut back with intense silver eyes. She felt bad for him knowing that the demon within him begged for release and longed for the fire and blood of war. Dilandau was not a monster of his own accord nor was he the maniac all thought him to be. That was his demon. All the power within him had yet to be released and it struggled, the pain making Dilandau insane. She felt remorse for him and with a shock realized she had come to grow very very fond of him.

"Dilandau?" She drew his attention and he watched her through hooded crimson eyes.

"Yes." Dilandau's tone was clipped and rigid.

"I can train your demon." she said it with a coy little grin and he wanted to laugh but found he didn't know how to laugh properly. The prospect scared him. He didn't want to become human... he would not be feared if he was human.

"When you recover." he responded instead. Her knowing smile irked him and he sent her a glare through the corner of his eye making her laugh gently. She was a woman of many moods and although she was being agreeable at the moment he knew deep inside was her fiery nature waiting for him to slip up so it could pounce. The though aroused _him_ and he frowned in disbelief.

Shade smiled as he walked out of the room muttering something to himself. She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a presence in her mind and she gasped and sat back up.

_"Kesia!" _

_"Shade! Are you alright? You've been out for so long I couldn't wake you up and I've been so worried!" _They spoke through their minds and the connection was stronger than usual. Shade frowned wondering why.

_"I'm fine. Are you ok? Why did you tell him? Are you insane Kes!"_

_"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway, I'm going to go look for the rest of them. Oh and I found out where Dionious is. He's in the southern mountains. He's getting strongerShade therefore very dangerous. You need to bring Dilandau to our side and quickly. I have to go though,it's starting to get painful on this side_." The connection broke and all was quiet once again. Shade frowned and got up, wobbled a bit and fell back. She hated being weak. Damn.

**wicca-magik: She didn't die! I hate Allen. Thanks so much! Your so sweet!I promise you I will never stop writing if only to honor my promise to you! Please keep writing and thanks again for your lovely review. i promise to try and update again sooner.**

**TakaShira: I killed him! Yeah... you do... you have a lot of rape... inches away no totally joking! LOL anyway thanks very much for your very amusing review and I promise to write again... oh yeah according to Sam I'm a disfunctional twinkie... ehn...**

**JJ: Well... you learned why in this chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks a bunch.**

**Goddess-Hitomi: I'm glad you like his name. I like it too! Anyway thanks for being such an amazing reviewer.**

**Jyinxe: Yeah... thanks Sam... you suck! Jokes! LOL love ya dall! kiss kiss Wahaha! Eww. Neways later!**


	6. To the Harem

**A/N: Well… here we are with a new chapter forgive me! Forgive me for not updating sooner! Ok I'm done. Oh ya… umm… in the last chapter I gave Dilandau a more human side give me a shout on what you thought ok? Ok!**

The only thing that separated her changing body from his intense eyes was a shoji screen. The rustling of clothes stopped and he waited for her to emerge from behind the screen. She did dressed in a pair of silk, forest green pajama pants (the one Jasmine wears kinda thing), and a silk, forest green, bra-like top bearing all midriff and a lot of cleavage. Dilandau licked his lips in anticipation put she only smiled and waggled her finger at him.

"I'm not done Dilandau." She teased as she flipped her now returned blue hair over her slender shoulder. (Remember her hair had once been silver). She grinned at him from over her shoulder as she once again disappeared behind the shoji screen. The top was soon draped over the side of the screen followed quickly by the pants and he stood up.

"You sit down!" she ordered from behind the screen. He thought for a moment and then sat. She still looked a tad fragile and he didn't want her to get hurt. Last night he had been very gentle and he found himself enjoying not only her lovemaking abilities, but her company as well.

Seconds later she emerged once again in a lavender dress. The dress had a corset-like bodice with dark purple ribbons running the length of the darts on the bodice. The skirt was made of sheer lavender layers that gently sloped from her hips to the floor. She twirled around and the skirt ballooned about her legs. Her hair twirled behind her and the stopped as she did, settling over her back and a few strands settling in the space between her breasts. He stood up and went to her. She protested but he silenced them with heated kisses.

"Dilandau." She whispered his name so enticingly, so deliciously that he couldn't help but comply. Slowly his fingers undid the laces at the back of the dress. He pulled it down, careful not to rip the costly garment and then left her exposed to his hungry eyes. He could not get enough of her curvy body and supple flesh. Her eyes met his in a flash of passion and she pushed him back towards the bed. He fell down and watched her through hooded eyes as she pulled his pants off with liquid smooth motions.

A knock at the door silenced them and she scampered back behind the screen while he hastily pulled his pants back up over his hips. "Come in." he snapped, angry their play had been disturbed. Shade came out in the green Arabian outfit and watched carefully as a man with long graying hair walked into the room. He lowered his face to Dilandau's ear and whispered something. Dilandau nodded and stood up.

"Shade, I must leave, take your clothes and go to your room." Dilandau dismissed her with a wave of his hand and although she knew he did it to hide the feelings he felt for her from the rest of the world it still stung. He told her he was an assassins dream job and that if a person knew he felt anything for her she could become a target as well. She was curious but knew better than to ask before another person.

"Yes Lord." She bowed low and gathered up the garments and quickly retreated from the room. Her curiosity over the situation grew when she spotted a beautiful Asjilk woman standing before the door. The woman had long black hair and intense brown eyes with skin the color of coco. She suddenly felt a pang of jealousy but quickly smothered it. Dilandau had eyes only for her, she was sure of it.

She turned and walked the length of the hall to her room. Once in her room she shut the door and collapsed to the floor. The smothered emotion was strangling her and she felt unnecessary lack of self-confidence. What the woman could possibly be doing there was a mystery to her but it was not hers to solve. Instead of worrying she devoted herself to hanging all the new clothing in the closet.

_"Your heart is beating irregularly and rather heavily my friend. What ails you?"_ Kesia's voice interrupted her thoughts and Shade nearly screamed.

_"Oh Kesia… I fear I could be jealous of a woman that just arrived at the Vione. What if Dilandau prefers Asjilk women over Fildisk?" _Shade replied with a heavy heart.

Kesia frowned as she threw a rock into the river before her. Her friend had always been so self-assured… something must have stirred her up. _"Why do you worry Shade? He is obsessed with you to leave you for another woman would be blasphemous."_ She comforted as best she could. She could see Van sending her wary glances and she did not blame him. _"I must go. Goodbye for now my friend." _Kesia closed her mind to her friend and turned to Van.

He didn't like her much she could tell but of course she didn't blame him. She had kidnapped him of course. His glare penetrated her thoughts and she sighed.

"Stop being petulant. We need you Van. You're the demon of wind." She knelt before him and his brown eyes narrowed angrily.

"Liar." Van growled. He was intent on staying as normal as possible. He couldn't possibly that abnormal.

"I am not lying! But I am taking you back to Zibach." Kesia retorted as she felt her wings form once again. She picked up the young king and flew off towards Zibach.

**X X X**

Dilandau observed the woman named Akilah. She was beautiful but his mind remained on Shade. There were two men with the Asjilk woman, her two brothers. They wanted her to join his harem. He frowned contemplating. Then he nodded slowly. Although she had been dishonored prior to their coming she was beautiful and he had noticed Shade's nervous reaction to another woman. She may be proven to be good leverage.

"She may stay." He stood up and bowed respectfully to the brothers and then nodded for the woman to follow him. "In return do you request anything?"

"It is an honor for our sister to serve you My Lord." The brothers answered. Dilandau nodded and led the family from the room. Two servants stood on either side of the door and he turned to the one on his right.

"You show the woman to the harem." The man nodded and Dilandau turned to his left. "You make sure these two men are fed and given fresh horses to make their journey home."

Both men nodded and Dilandau headed for Shade's room. He walked in to find her curled on the bed crying. A smirk played on his lips but instead he frowned worriedly.

"Shade?" she rolled over and her wide blue eyes met his garnet ones.

"She's to be another of your whores?" Shade whispered. "Am I just another whore? Is that all I am. You'll play with me until you get bored and then that one comes next!" Dilandau's eyes widened in anger. She was yelling at him. She had gotten to be so gentle and now she was yelling brazenly at him.

All rational thought left him as he strode over to her and yanked her up off the bed. He led her roughly from the room and dragged her down the hallway to where all his other whores slept. Before he opened the door he whirled her around to look at her. She hadn't struggled; she hadn't even made a sound. Her blue eyes were blank and tears slid down her pales cheeks.

"Dilandau?" her voice was quiet and his heart ached momentarily for her. Her frowned and opened the door, throwing her inside the room and slamming it afterwards.

Shade stumbled into the room and looked around her. Colored curtains and plush pillows covered the room giving it a look of erotic contentedness. She ignored all the looks of the other women and walked to the back of the room where she curled up on a cushion and faced the wall. Hot tears raced down her cheeks as her heart throbbed painfully in her throat. Her mind swam and her vision wavered as hot tears clouded her vision. She did not hear the whispered conversations around her all she heard was her own thoughts of betrayal, as she lay curled in a ball.

It seemed like hours passed, really it was only minutes, before she head Dilandau's voice at the door. She sat up expectantly but her heart shattered when it wasn't her name he called for. Instead it was Akilah. She collapsed once again to the pillow and buried her head in her arms, crying silently. Dilandau had gotten bored; the new woman now took her place. She should have kept her mouth shut… she shouldn't have said anything. She did though and now she would always be an afterthought. The future was dim.

**A/N: I know I know I'm a bitch! What do you think? Oh and who should I pair Kesia with. I have my idea but I wanna hear yours! All right then! LOL well here we go… Thankyous.**

**JJ: **Ok well I figure this chapter will be for you oki? Alrighty then! Thank you for being so faithful and I hope you think this makes the story even more interesting!

**Goddess-Hitomi: **Alright well I can't tell you anything about Dionious because that would ruin a surprise. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks a bunch!

**Wicca-magick: **Aww… you are so sweet! LOL well I hope you liked this chapter sweetie! And I'm really glad you like Shade.

**Jyinxe: **I do not! Thanks for reviewing and you suck most!

**Zakix: **Well I'm glad you like it. Here's your update and you're a new reviewer so you're extra special… I like new meat! LOL hope you continue to review!

**TakaShira: **Yay! Ok I remember at the beginning you said you were hoping somebody would do this… what do you mean by this? LOL thanks!

**Sheet: **Oki… well welcome to my fic! Hope you enjoy the bumpy ride! Thanks!


	7. Surpsises

**Ok so this isn't actually a short chapter! LOL it just looks short because I had to edit it for fanfiction. You get a really explicit lemon scene but it is on AFF. The link will not work... glare thanks Lia for pointing that out so here... follow my instructions: type in adult fan fiction on google (it's the way I do it because I cannot be bothered to memorize the URL). Once you get there go to search, Story Titles, and then in the space provided type in Danza Justa lemon, you may have to type it in more than once if the search doesn't work the first time. I am so sorry for any inconvenience this causes... remember you only have to read it if you want to. Also I will try and post the link in my biography. So there you go.**

Shade woke up with a pounding headache. Her body ached in places they had never ached before. Her mind was reeling and she felt as though she would be sick. She ran to the bathroom and barely made it in time. She stood above the toilet feeling shaky and drained. Her face was plaster white and her breathing was irregular and coming in short gasps. _No!_

A few hours later a whore walked into the bathroom and screamed for help. Dilandau had heard and come running. He saw Shade lying on the bathroom floor with her blue hair pooled around her and her eyes closed. Her skin was white and she was cold. She looked completely dead to the world.

_Fuck! What did she do to herself! I didn't think she was this pathetic!_ Dilandau picked up the lithe body and carried her to his room. Akilah lay sleeping on his bed and he grumbled in annoyance.

"Get up whore!" he shouted. Waking both women in the room. Shade's bleary blue eyes looked up at him and she smiled weakly.

"Dil-Dilandau?" she asked.

"Yes pet?" Dilandau looked down at her complacently and ran a finger over her cheek. She was so cold.

"Sorry Milord!" Akilah was up in seconds and dressed as well. Her brown eyes held fear and also contempt for the white woman. He had shouted Shade last night rather than her name, ruining all sexual tension and all enjoyment she had possibly could have experienced with him.

"Leave us whore." Dilandau ordered and Akilah ran from the room. He walked over and stripped the sheets off of his bed, sitting Shade on the bed he went to get a new sheet.

Shade watched him go and smiled softly. She had her Dilandau back. When he came back Dilandau was surprised to see Shade was walking around the room getting to know it once again. She turned when she saw him and her now bright blue eyes shone with happiness.

"You should be resting." Dilandau growled as he strode over to her.

"I fainted Dilandau, it's not the end of the world." Shade replied sarcastically. Her eyes grew sad for a moment and she turned away from him. Dilandau knew he had to explain.

"Shade. I had to pretend you did not matter for her first night. Her brother's are spies and they believe that I have gotten soft. She has left the room to only enter death Shade. She was here to assassinate me." Dilandau explained to her as his strong arms encircled her tiny body.

"Dilandau, I do not want to spend my life with a man who will make excuses for every wrong doing he so happens to accomplish. Do not kill her. If you do, you do not truly care for me." Shade narrowed her eyes and turned to Dilandau. Dilandau was taken aback and stood in shock as Shade exited the room to return to hers. She would not go to the Harem ever again.

She saw Akilah speaking frantically to a Slayer, Gatti, and she walked over to the darker woman. Shade would now fight fire with fire.

"Can I help you?" Shade smiled sweetly at the lovely woman who whirled around and glared at her.

"Does the Lord always take the sick to his bed?" she sneered in contempt.

"I wouldn't know." Shade answered simply. "You seem distressed. Do you need anything?"

"I requested my own room but they say that only Dilandau's favorite gets her own room. Tell me is that you?" Akilah snarled.

"I'm afraid so. Gatti will you escort this woman back to the harem please?" Shade asked the blond male who was smiling brilliantly. They had Shade back.

"Of course I will Milady." Gatti bowed low and Dilandau watched the scene with interested eyes. He had gotten her meaning and now he was curious as to whether she would be able to fill the shoes necessary to fill as his wife. She handled all affairs with dignity and a queenly air yet she lacked something. She had been so secluded in her city that she lacked all knowledge about fighting with wit and brain. Sure she had a sharp tongue but she needed to know the powers of negotiation. He would teach her those powers in a very different way.

"Shade come here." Dilandau ordered to her retreating back. She turned to him and walked up to him.

"Yes Dilandau?" Shade asked, her voice had a happy lilt to it and he smirked.

"Follow me please." He walked into his bedroom and Shade followed. Dilandau allowed her to get further into his room before pouncing on her and pushing her to the bed. He flipped her onto her back and tied he wrists to each side of the headboard and she looked at him with wide and very indignant eyes.

"Dilandau what do you think your doing!" she squealed as he legs were soon tied as well. She now laid spread eagle on his bed; open for him to do anything he might have the sudden urge to do.

"Dilandau!" she urged him once again as he flipped open a pocketknife. He was going to hurt her!

"Shh pet. I' not going to hurt you. I have to remove you clothes somehow don't I?" Dilandau smirked and Shade paled.

**Cut For Lemon**

"Dilandau, I will settle for nothing less than your wife. Do I make myself clear?" Shade's voice interrupted his passion and he gazed at her.

"Yes." He answered obligingly. Let the little chit think she had the idea first, it would save a lot of arguing later. Shade's smiled happily and released Dilandau from his bonds. He rolled her onto her back and thrust himself into her. She gasped and her hips moved with him to create the perfect unity and the ultimate pleasure. Her legs locked around his back and her body moved with his. This was how it was all meant to be, and she would keep it this way forever.

**X X X**

The next morning Dilandau awoke with Shade snuggled into his chest. Her eyes were closed but her cheeks still remained flushed from their day of lovemaking and games. She was truly a prize, an exotic prize with many secrets he intended to discover. After he made her his wife he would own her mind, heart, body, and soul. She would own him.

Nobody had ever dare dream of owning him, yet now here was this little woman who waltzed into his life and claimed him. The most amazing thing was that he had allowed it.

"Dilandau, what are you doing?" Shade asked in a tired voice.

"Thinking kitten, go back to sleep." Dilandau answered.

"I'm not tired." She answered in retort.

"Fine, what's wrong?" He looked down at her to see that her eyes were downcast and when she looked up at him he saw worry in their depths.

"I'm pregnant."

**Wai! Cliffy! I am amazing! Well what do you all think? A great lemon eh? Hope you all enjoyed this fantastic chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well read and review please!**


	8. The Two Sides

**Kill me, make it a long and painful death, I deserve it! Here, finally, is chapter eight to my story! I hope you all deserve it and it goes out to Taka my luff because she got me off my lazy ass. I had been playing on deviantart and not paying much attention at all to fanfiction. If any of you would like to see my drawings however give me a shout and I'll post the link in my biography. So yes, sorry for the long wait, please forgive me.**

Dilandau paced his room; Shade was in her own room, packing up her things to move into his room. She was pregnant. He was going to be a father. She was going to be in more danger than ever before. All these thoughts raced through his mind, chasing each other in dizzying circles until they threatened to make him sick. In the week he had known he was going to be a father he had told very few people, in fact, aside from himself and Shade only three other people knew. Gatti, Kesia, and Miguel. Until her pregnancy actually showed he wanted it to stay that way.

He glanced up when she peeked her head into the room with a smile on her face. A bruise was forming on her cheek and he frowned. "What happened?" he demanded as she stepped fully into the room. She blinked slightly before running her finger over the purple bruise.

"Akilah hit me." She answered with a slight shrug as she carried some clothes over to his closet. Dilandau felt fiery rage consume him and he stalked towards the door. "But you should see her!" Shade added with an evil smirk, stopping him in his tracks.

"What did you do?" he asked cautiously to her cruel smile.

"Nothing much." Shade answered as she hung up her garments. Dilandau crossed the room and wrapped his arms possessively around her slender waist. She leaned back into his chest and sighed happily.

"You are a brat." He chided as he nipped her neck, eliciting gasps from her soft lips. His hands slid over her body and then up, he cupped her breasts in his large hands and squeezed them gently. She moaned softly and pressed back against him, her body wanting more, his wanting to give it to her. She turned in his arms and his mouth possessed hers. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, as he carried her to his bed. He pressed her down onto the bed and lay on top of her, smothering her pale skin with furious kisses, making her writhe, moan, and beg beneath him.

He slipped his hands beneath her shirt and gently teased her breast. She moaned and arched up towards him. The two of them verging on breaking point, until a cough in the doorway brought them crashing back down to reality quite angry with mounting sexual tension. Viole stood in the doorway, a light smirk playing on his lips as he tried not to look at his Lord and Lady at play. Dilandau stood up angrily and narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want! It had better be important, if not, I'll kill you." Dilandau's rage darkened his speech but Viole remained unfazed.

"I believe the news I'm about to tell you does hold some significance in your opinion my Lord." Viole answered smoothly, the smirk still playing on his lips. Shade giggled lightly and stood up, straightening her clothing.

"Do tell." Dilandau retorted dryly, his gaze dark and unpleasant. Viole shrugged, not wanting to damper Dilandau's mood further than he already had.

"Van Fanel is here my Lord, with Kesia of course. They come in peace." Viole added the last bit and watched Dilandau fume. Shade squealed with delight and raced out of the room, all thoughts of erotic sex gone from her mind.

Dilandau pouted as he followed at a more leisurely pace behind her. He watched her hips sway as she ran down the hall and into the receiving room. She ran right into Kesia and the two hugged each other tightly while Van looked on angrily and Dilandau looked on in annoyance. The two males looked at each other and hatred bubbled between them. Dilandau placed a hand on his slender hip and Van crossed his arms. The two of them stared at each other, the females' chattering creating the ironic backdrop to their intense hatred.

"Van." Dilandau sneered somewhat deranged. Van's lip curled in disgust and he stood, guarded and ready to fight.

"Dilandau." He answered with as much hate as Dilandau had had in his voice.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Dilandau's pupils narrowed dangerously and Shade smacked him in the arm.

"Smarten up, he's the demon of wind." She snapped and Dilandau's eyes widened fractionally.

"I am not!" Van growled, still refusing to believe he was a freak.

"You are too." Kesia sighed, she was getting annoyed with his constant refusal of accepting the truth. "You daft male." She added for good measure. Van glared at her and then at the assembled group before him. He glared at Shade for being with Dilandau and he glared at Dilandau just because he was a son of a bitch.

"I don't give a fuck if he's God himself, he's not welcome here." Dilandau snapped at Shade. The simple fact that he was in love with her, saved her from being hit. Rather than anger, he felt a fierce need to protect her.

"But we need him Dilandau." Shade protested adamantly. Van raised a black eyebrow at this statement and Kesia nodded her agreement with Shade. The two women stared up at him and he turned away.

"What could you possibly need him for?" Dilandau growled in annoyance. "He's worthless."

"Hey!" Van complained in anger. Dilandau shot him a cocky smirk that didn't go unnoticed by the two women.

"Well… I guess now is a good a time as any." Kesia sighed and Shade nodded.

"We might as well tell you the story." Shade added.

"What story?" Dilandau demanded.

"There's this guy, Dionious, and he's the demon of time. He's trying to secure all the demons, us included, so that he can take over Gaea. We need to band against him to fight him but first we need to find all the demons, I'm not exactly sure how many he knows about or has on his side so we can only hope that we can get them all on our side. Dilandau, Van, please join us." Shade implored as she gazed up at Dilandau pleadingly.

Dilandau contemplated the situation, it would mean working with the good guys, something he was never all that good at. He looked back at Shade and felt his resolve trickle away. Damn her and her power over him.

"I'll join." Dilandau relented. Van glared, not wanting to be outdone by Dilandau he turned to Kesia.

"I'll join as well." He relented and the two girls beamed happily. Shade ran to Dilandau and embraced him tightly while Kesia smiled warmly at the sullen Van. Dilandau snaked his arms around her slender waist and kissed her fully on the lips. Shade blushed a pretty color, not having kissed this man in front of her friend before. Dilandau let a smirk twist his lips and Van shuddered in disgust.

"We have to get Van and Kesia rooms Dilandau." Shade murmured as she lightly poked him in the chest. Dilandau nodded begrudgingly and motioned for a servant girl to step forward. Shade noted it was the same girl who had provided the bowel from which Gatti's name had been drawn. The girl was quite pretty; she had long, straight brown hair, and dark green eyes. Shade smiled at her and she smiled back, the castles inhabitants had grown fond of Shade and her mood changes served only to amuse them.

"My Lord can I help you?" the serving girl asked as she curtseyed low. Dilandau nodded.

"Find these two… guest… rooms." He winced at the thought of Van being treated as a guest in his castle and made sure his dislike of the situation was visible. Shade shook her head and cast Kesia an amused glance, Kesia shared the glance and the two females laughed lightly. Van and Dilandau both stared at them confused.

"Please follow me you two." The maid motioned her hand and Van and Kesia followed her out of the room. Shade cast Dilandau a look and he looked back.

"The things you do for me." Shade sighed as she walked into his arms and leaned her head on his chest. He held her protectively and chuckled derisively.

"If Van steps out of line I'll kill him." He snarled darkly. Shade laughed and shook her head.

"Yes I'm sure you will." She answered softly.

**X X X**

Dionious sat by the fire, his head was resting on his hand as he surveyed the fire, contemplating. Beside him stood a tall man with pale blue, spiky hair. Dionious looked up at Folken, a smirk playing on his lips. Folken looked back, his face remained impassive and Dionious stood up. Folken glanced at the black haired man and raised an eyebrow.

"Folken, do you believe I can do this?" Dionious asked the bluenette. Folken nodded and crossed the room in a couple of long strides.

"I know you can do this Dionious, you have the power to sway people to your will and you do it well. If you can sway Shade or Kesia the rest will follow." Folken advised wisely.

Dionious frowned, contemplating. "Spies in Dilandau's castle say Shade and Dilandau are exceptionally close. It will be harder to sway Shade to my will with Dilandau's influence on her. However, Kesia may prove to be easier to sway." Dionious sat back down and tapped his lower lip with his finger. Folken looked over.

"Correct, but now that we have light, and myself, sand, and of course you Folken, time. All we need to break even against them is water. However water still remains elusive to us."

"Dionious, do you honestly think they stand a chance? We have three trained demons while they only have two, both being female. It can take years for a demon to reach their full potential. They stand no chance against us. If we rally our troops to attack Dilandau's fortress we can easily win and take any prisoners and demons we find." Folken smirked and Dionious thought for a few moments.

"You are correct Folken, perhaps we can snag Kesia and rally her to our side. Rally the troops, we attack in three days." Folken nodded and strode out of the room to gather the troops together. A smirk played lightly on his lips.

"So we're attacking them?" a feminine voice from the shadows whispered. A tall, leggy blond emerged from the wall and Folken smirked.

"Yes Millerna, light, we are attacking." Folken answered. "It's ironic isn't it?" he chuckled lightly. Millerna caulked her head to the side and frowned.

"What's ironic Folken?" she asked curiously.

"That you are light and you work for us, and Shade is dark and she works against us. Fate is twisted."

Millerna laughed and shook her head. "Yes, fate is twisted." She agreed.

**Bwahaha another cliffy! Don't you hate me! I have so many plot twists in store for you! Well I hope you like this! **


End file.
